candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Theories
Many fans have had various theories about Candle Cove. Some have wondered if the show had deeper meaning. The most prominant theories are listed here. Symbolism *Because of the more mature themes surrounding the Skin-Taker, some have wondered if he symbolizes growing up, and losing one's innocent frame of mind in the process. *Some believe Percy being made of various different parts of dolls is meant to symbolize not fitting in, or a confused identity. *Some suspect Horace Horrible was killed when Milo teamed up with Skin-Taker. However, Horace Horrible can be heard giggling when Milo is killed. **Some modern fans compare this scene to when Ganondorf is killed in Twilight Princess, in which Zant appears to crack his neck just before Ganondorf dies. The symbolism for both scenes are highly debated, but both involve antagonists who were dead (Zant and Horace) reacting to the death of the other antagonist who indirectly caused their death (Ganondorf and Milo). ***Some state that in both these instances, the dead antagonist is causing the other to die from the other side. Others state that it may symbolize karma, as the antagonist is now dying for indirectly causing the other antagonist's death. *Tartar Prison has cruel conditions, the most severe being the isolation. Some speculate that Tartar Prison represents being abandoned or being alone. *Many have noticed the theme of death to parents and siblings in the show. Janice's mother was killed giving birth to her, and Poppy's brother Milo was killed by the Skin-Taker. Some believe that loss of family is the theme of the show. Others believe that the other character's losses are a reflection of Janice's own losses. Reality of Candle Cove *Some believe that Candle Cove may be a hallucination Janice frequently had caused by schizophrenia but is considered highly unlikely, as she does not display any other symptoms of schizophrenia. Nevertheless, it was going to be used in the Candle Cove film, but the film was never made due to copyright issues and controversy. *Some believe that Candle Cove is another world, where the inhabitants are living puppets. Most site the realistic movements of many of the main characters. Some have even noticed that Poppy's and the Skin-Taker's strings droop slightly, as if they were not actually supporting the puppets. *The most persistent theory is that Janice imagined the world to deal with Melrose's torment. **There is another theory that the show took place in Percy's imagination. Other Theories *Although the Eldritch Abomination never officially appeared in the show, it is believed that some events in the show are caused by it, including the screaming episode. Other uncommon effects, like static, are not proven to be caused by this entity. *Some people believe based on information in an unpublished interview, that the puppets were possessed or alive, and in the Screaming episode, tried to break free, or began to relive their deaths. **This is further evidenced by the existence of an uncredited director after this episode, and the fact that the last few episodes were made by a completely different cast, all of whom were uncredited. *It is believed that Poppy somehow knows Janice, as he knew her name as soon as she first arrived. **There are various theories to this, one being he was her long lost brother, another being that Janice was the reincarnation of someone he knew, and another that he somehow knew her as a baby. The most popular of these theories is that Poppy was once her imaginary friend when she was younger, and Janice didn't recognize him. Nevertheless, since Janice is referred to as Jaydee in the pilot episode and all the characters called her that in that episode, some fans believe that it is possible that Poppy believed her to be some other kid who he knew and happened to look the same as Janice. *The Skin-Taker is a hideously powerful sorcerer that feeds on children souls. His demonic energy has slowly corrupted the world of Candle Cove, to the point that it's falling apart at the seams. Percy and the Laughingstock manage to find the Skin-Taker's latest victim, Janice, and take her to safety. Percy tries to entertain her with adventures, but he's aware that the Skin-Taker is looking for them. The Skin-Taker, however, is still not ready to eat yet. Janice's soul won't fully finish forming for another year. Percy knows this, and so he's trying to stop the Skin-Taker and his minions before they run out of time. In Season 2, Janice is ready to be harvested. However, Percy refuses to let this happen, and the Skin-Taker ultimately runs out of time. Despite this victory, the consequences are extreme: The Skin-Taker had corrupted the world so much that the entire Candle Cove universe was now structured around him. As the Skin-Taker fades into oblivion, the rest of the world starts to get dragged along with him. There is nothing but screaming... but perhaps it's a better fate for Janice than being captured by the Skin-Taker. And perhaps the world of Candle Cove had died a long time ago. If you turn up the volume in the last episode, during the credits, you can hear a lullaby. It's sung in the voice of Percy, and it sounds as if he's fighting back tears. The song slowly fades into utter silence as the credits roll, until finally there is nothing. It is called "Goodnight, Janice." **This theory makes little sense to most fans, as The Skin Taker wasn't introduced until the third episode. Furthermore, since there were episodes after The Screaming Episode, it doesn't make sense to claim The Screaming Episode to be any form of an apocalypse. Partially Confirmed Theories *When Milo spoke his last few lines, his voice actor changed before he was killed off-screen. It is speculated that when the character died, the original actor died with him. However, remnants of the script show that the lines voiced by the second's voice actor were unscripted. One member of the development team claimed that the puppet spoke on its own, adding fuel to the previously mentioned theory of the puppets being haunted. However, Milo's voice actor did die when the episode was made. *Thade and Lillian in the cartoon pilot and novel series were portrayed as close. This has caused some fans to believe that Lillian was referring to the Skin-Taker (who previously was Thade Soben) when telling Auburn about her father in the novel Candle Cove: In Red Tides, since she told Auburn her father was "sick" and Thade Soben had lost his mind, which could hint at mental illness. It has also been noted in interviews about the unreleased books that both characters had a ring on their left hand. There is a lot of evidence that the novels were going to reveal that Lillian and Thade were married, and Auburn is their daughter, but the series was never finished. Denied Theories *Some claim that Janice deals with child abuse (other than the bullying from her sister), but most fans dismiss this theory due to the unlikelihood such a topic would be discussed on a kid's show in the 70's. Also, it has been denied by creators. *Some believe that in the Screaming Episode an Eldritch Abomination ate the world, but the episode was revealed to have been a broadcasting test, though some crew members claim that, actually, it was an error. The screaming was only supposed to be a few seconds to a minute long, and a reaction to the Skin-Taker's latest scheme, but it accidentally looped over and over. Category:Controversy